Missing Love
by kkiibbaa
Summary: Fisrt Fanfic. Hinata and Hana get called to the Hokage's office to find out their lovers are missing and they have to find them. Will they be alive? What if they're dead? What if they dont find them at all? Read to find out. KibaHina. ShinoHana. Review!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think…i would really like it if you did and I would do my best to change something if it is wrong…I would also love it if you tell me some ideas to help me with the story or any pointers you might have…Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Prologue **

Hinata and Hana are standing in front of the Hokage.

"Alright," said Tsunade, "lately there have been rumors of an unknown group of ninja kidnapping unsuspecting anbu from all over. The rumors are by all means true. Two of our own anbu, we believe, have been abducted by this group. Their mission was to retrieve herbs from an herbalist who lives up north. They left for this mission two weeks ago. It should have only taken a week. Your mission is to find the missing anbu and bring them back. That's it."

She looked at the two kunoichi standing in front of her. "Any questions?"

After a short pause she continued, "Now one of our missing anbu's companion made it back to the village to hopefully go back with help. He will be helping you on this mission. Shizune was treating a few wounds that he had and should be finished soon." And like clockwork Shizune walked out the door the right of the Hokage followed by the most familiar giant dog both kunochi's knew.

Akamaru came trotting out behind Shizune. When he looked over at who he guessed was the help, he was happy to see none other than his master's sister and secret love interest.

The Hokage watched the girl's faces as Akamaru came in. She saw them go from surprised to confused. When they both looked at her asking the same silent question she decided to tell them.

"The two missing anbu are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

**A/N: **Just to warn you im a very slow, busy, procrastanater (srry if spelt wrong). So if it takes me forever to write more to the story please dont get mad...on second thought if you do get mad well i dont care. I'm a very care-free person. But please if you have any ideas or pointers for whatever i do have up on my story please tell me...i might just use it.


	2. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**What the hell!**

Kiba awoke thinking he had the weirdest dream.

_He and Shino were setting up camp for the night. Him taking the first watch. They were headed north to some herb lady to go get, you guessed it, herbs. Why they sent two anbu to do it was beyond him but hey, they were getting paid for it so what does he care. Anyway, he was sitting in the tree over-looking the camp with his faithful companion at the base snoozing away. Jealous that his dog was getting some sleep while he was in a tree…awake…doing nothing. He sighed turning his head to look up at the stars in an attempt to keep himself from yelling at the napping dog to wake up and stand watch with him. The moon reminded him of Hinata._

_Kiba snapped out of his daydreaming when he thought he heard a heartbeat that was not Shino's. Shino was asleep meaning his heartbeat was a calmed tired heartbeat. But this other one was fast and…excited? Ok that just freaked him out. Why would someone be excited? I mean they're stalking anbu that, if threatened, could rip them in half. Literally._

_Going back to the matter at hand he realized that there was more than one unknown heartbeat. The heartbeats were so erratic that he couldn't figure out how many there were. But from how deafening loud it was, there was defiantly more than he was comfortable with. _

_He heard Shino's heartbeat going to that of someone awake and knew that he could feel something was wrong. _

_Kiba jumped down to stand next to his dog and decided to make it look like he was about to wake Shino up to trade shifts. Once he got started walking though he felt worried. It was weird, he hadn't noticed it until know but he couldn't smell anything, well anything different at least. _

_Right before he made it to the tent though he jumped back just in time to dodge a flurry of shuriken that came at him from above._

_He saw Shino get out of the tent just in time to get sprayed with what looked to be knock-out gas. But before he could help his friend the attacker who threw the shuriken came out and punched him in the face. _

_Kiba was sent into a tree and was trying to clear his vision of the black spots when he was then punched in the gut by a different attacker. 'How many of the fucking guys are there?' Kiba thought as he was just about to land a punch of his own. _

_His attempted failed though as he was thrown into his dog who had come up behind the man to try and help his master. They both collided with the ground about twenty feet away from where the man stood laughing. _

_Before Kiba could think of how to attack a hand wrapped itself around his neck and lifted him into the air by who he guessed to be the one who punched him in the face._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said who Kiba thought to be the leader with a smirk on his face. "An Inuzuka anbu," he looked over at Shino who was now being stripped of his weapons, "and an Aburame anbu?" he said with amusement in his voice. "Quite the pair aren't you? A loud and wild Inuzuka partnered with a quiet and calm Aburame."_

_He looked back at Kiba who in return just glared at him. "Interesting."_

_The man dropped Kiba and turned to face the rest of the group. Nodding to the one who knocked out Shino he continued to walk away. _

_Before he walked out of ear shot he turned to his men. "Bring them to headquarters," he looked down at Kiba and then at the unconscious dog behind him, "leave the dog, I don't want to have to deal with more fleas then necessary." _

_Kiba growled at them man as he turned his back on him with a smirk on his face. After that there was a purple cloud in his face making him cough. _

_The last thought that went through head was one word._

_'Shit'_

Yep defiantly a weird one, and now that he was done thinking about that it finally donned on him how cold he was.

'Why the hell is it so cold!' Kiba thought about to wrap his arms around himself but in doing that Kiba noticed another thing, his arms were chained above his head to the wall.

'Ok, what the hell is going on here!' Finally looking around Kiba figured he was in some type of freezer since he could see his breath in front of his face. The room was small with concert walls. Feeling another shutter make its way up his spine Kiba did his best to keep warm. 'Something tells me that that wasn't a dream' He crossed his legs while looking down at his feet.

'You have got to be kidding me!' thought Kiba leaning his head back on the wall, 'They took my fucking clothes, too! What the hell are these guys problem!' Sighing he looked at what they had left him with. 'Well at least I'm not completely naked' They had left him in his anbu bottoms but nothing more. He had no shoes or shirt on and just as Shino was he was stripped of all his weapons.

After a few seconds Kiba sighed again and closed his eyes.

'Well this sucks'

_**oh i dont own any of these characters T.T**  
><em>

_**srry it took so long...im not much of a writer...but im tryin...okay not really but im not the best writer in the world so please tell if you have any pointers for me...and when you read my story could you please review...im tryin to see how many people actually read my stories...it might get me the confidence i need to actually write more cause i honestly dont think much of anyone reads my stories...so i kinda dont have the drive to finish em so PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU READ...shoot you can just say hi...idc just review please ^_^**  
><em>


End file.
